An Unbelieveable Love
by The Masked Romantic
Summary: This is kind of an alternate ending for the movie, but at the same time it's going to be it's own story. I'm not sure how to write a summery about it, without confusing anyone. Please read and enjoy, rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there everyone, I hope everyone who reads this will enjoy it :) I want to thank my sister for her support and also I would like to thank Sirina Heart for allowing me to use the same nick name she did. **

**Chapter one:**

"Take him, forget me, forget all of this! Leave me alone, forget all you've seen! Go now don't let them find you!" Erik said while walking away.

Christine ran to go and untie Raoul.

"Take the boat, swear to me never to tell, the secret you know of the angel in HELL!...GO NOW! GO NOW! AND LEAVE ME!" Erik said / sang to them, as he went up the stairs and into a separate room.

Christine successfully untied him, he hugged her. "Christine, we must go now." Raoul said in a panic.

"No Raoul, you need to leave now. I made my choice, I'm staying here with Erik." Christine calmly stated.

"Christine, darling you don't know what you're saying. You made that choice only to save my life, I know you're not happy with this choice. Now come, lets go!" Raoul tried to urge her.

"Stop it Raoul, I am happy with the choice I made. Yes a little bit of it was to save you, but I love him, I love Erik." She said while taking off the ring he gave her and handing it back to him. "I'm staying here, Raoul my heart belongs to him." She finished just before realizing, "It always has."

"So this is truly what you wish then?" Raoul asked her while holding the ring.

Christine nods her head, "Yes this is what I want, now go."

"Then so be it, Christine I will always love you."

"Goodbye Raoul."

He nods and takes off down the tunnels. Christine runs up the stairs to her beloved.

Erik's face was stained from all the tears he shed. He was sitting down watching his symbol playing monkey.

"Masquerade...paper face's on parade...masquerade...hide your face so the would will never find you." Erik sang softly to his money.

He looked over and saw Christine standing across the room watching him. His face and eyes filled with hope, his heart pounded with so much lover for her.

"Christine...I love you!" He sang to her.

Walking over to him, she sits down beside him caressing his cheek with one hand and placed the other in one of his hands. "I love you too, Angel" She softly sang back to him.

In shock Erik stood up as more tears escaped his eyes. Christine quickly followed him and stood up.

"You love me?" Erik asked in disbelieve, while looking deeply into her eyes.

She smiled sweetly at him and replied "Yes, I love you so much!"

Erik began to cry harder, Christine's heart shattered at seeing him cry like this. She didn't want him to cry, she wanted him to be happy. Placing her arms around him, his head fell on to her shoulder. He placed his arms around her waist to hold her closer to him. Christine finally felt like she was home, being in his arms, she was home.

"Shhh, my love I'm here, I'm not going any where. Please don't cry any more, my Angel." Christine said trying to clam him down.

He lifted his head, to look her in the eyes. "How can you love me? I thought-" he tried to say but couldn't finish. Closing his eyes he turned his head away from her.

Christine placed one of her hands on his cheek, gently turning his head back towards her.

Slowly he opened his eyes back up, to look at her once more. Just then she placed the other hand on the opposite side of his face, leaning up she kissed him. Deeply and passionately. The kiss lasted for a few minutes, when they parted she replied.

"You thought I wanted to leave with him, am I right?" She asked him while wiping away his tears.

He nodded and she continued, "No, when I made my choice it was an honest one. Oh, Erik I love you and I want to stay with you. Or anywhere for that matter as long as I'm with you. Yes, I thought I loved him, but the feelings I had for him were all false feelings. I know this because that changed when I realized the truth. The truth is you, it always was you. I just didn't see it before and I deeply apologize for that my love. When you left to come back here, as you saw I untied Raoul. Once he was free from all the rope, I gave him back his ring and I told him to go." She finished explaining.

Erik's tightened the embrace, trying to hold her closer to him. "Christine...I love you, but I couldn't condemn you to a life of this. Having to wake up and see my face every morning, I...I can't. It would be selfish of me to keep you knowing that." He said while placing a hand on her cheek. She leaned into it and he continued. "You deserve more than me, you deserve more than what I can give you and more than I could ever offer you." He finished as another tear rolled down his cheek.

Christine wiped off the freshly made tear, "You are all that I need or could ever want, I love you and I always will."

Taking a deep breath Erik replied "Christine, all I have to give is a heart full of eternal love for you and promises of forever." Christine smiled "My Angel that is all I could ever ask for."

Just then they heard the mob coming closer.

"Christine, do you really love me?"

"Yes, with all my heart." She told him honestly.

Erik then smiled and honest smile, he then lowered his head down to kiss her. Pouring all the love he had in his heart into the kiss. Their arms wrapped around each other once more, tightly and possessively.

Breaking apart, he asked her. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, with my life." She answered honestly again.

"Then I have a plan" Erik told her confidently, Christine smiled back at him and he continued, "You're going to need all trust in me, Christine." He explained while brushing her hair with his hand.

"They are looking for both you and I. Myself, they want dead. You on the other hand my love, they want to bring back to safety. I can escape and wait for you somewhere. When they find you here, I'll be out of the opera house. Let them take you back, once you're there. Go outside and I'll meet you there." Erik finished explaining.

"How will you know where I am out there?" Christine asked.

"If I can't see you, then I'll call out to you and lead you to where I am." He replied.

"Okay" Christine said with a smile, "I'll get outside as fast as I can, I love you Erik."

"I love you too Christine, more than you'll ever know."

They then gave each other one last kiss good bye, for the time being.

**How was chapter one? Please review and tell me what you thought, I love to hear from all of my readers. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Christine stayed there, waiting for the mob to arrive. She wasn't afraid for she knew her beloved was right, she trusted his words. After a few minutes, Meg arrived with everyone else following behind her.

"Meg, over here!" Christine called out to her.

"Christine! Oh thank god, are you alright?" Meg asked worried about her friend.

"Yes I'm alright." Christine responded.

Meg reached her just then, grabbing ahold of Christine's hand she said "Come Christine, we need to get you out of here. Where is he?"

"He's gone Meg, there is no need to continue your search."

"What do you mean Christine? That he's escaped or that he's dead?" Meg asked her, not knowing what she meant.

"He's dead" Christine hated lying, especially about her Angel it hurt her to even say that about him. Knowing the truth gave her some comfort.

Meg gave a sigh of relieve, "That's great news Christine, why don't we head on back?"

Christine nodded and started to follow Meg back through the tunnels. Meg smiled happily over at Christine, She gave a fake smile back. Christine couldn't give an honest one even if she wanted too. She was worried about her Angel and wanted nothing more than to be reunited with him.

'Christine?' She heard Erik call in her mind. 'Do not worry my love, I am safe now and I can't wait to be with you again. Please try to hurry.' Erik concluded.

'Thank you my Angel, I love you and I miss you terribly. We will be together again soon.' Christine thought back to him.

'I love you too, my sweet Christine.' She gave an honest smile then.

Meg and Christine soon arrived back inside the opera house. Christine went to her bedroom right away, grabbing her coat and her little money pouch. Meg was standing in the door way, "Christine, where are you going?"

"I'm just going out for a walk Meg that's all. It will help me clear my head and probably relax some." Christine explained.

Meg didn't question it, ever since Christine was young. If she was troubled enough, her problem fixer would always be to take a walk. She only asked "Alright just be safe okay?"

"I'll be fine Meg, I promise." She reassured Meg.

She hurried down the halls and stairs, to her it seemed like forever until she finally hit the last set of stairs. When in reality was only a few minutes. She almost made it out of the doors, when someone grabbed her arm.

Looking over she saw that it was Raoul. "Let go of me, Raoul" Christine ordered.

"Why? I thought you were going to stay with that phantom. So if you're back up here that must mean that you've changed your mind." He said with a hopeful grin on his face.

Pulling her arm away she said, "No I didn't change my mind. That is just your wishful thinking."

"Ah, then why are you here?" He asked not believing her.

"I don't have to answer to you Raoul. Now if you must know I'm going for a walk, goodbye." Christine said trying to finish it.

"Please Christine just one moment?" Raoul pleaded.

"Raoul I really would like to get going now."

"Fine then Christine, but when you return, I would like to talk to you."

"Fine, bye." She said while walking out the door.

She was so happy to finally be outside, it was just one step closer to Erik. Just then she began her search.

'Christine, where are you?' Erik's voice said in her head.

'I just made it outside, I'm trying to look for you now. Look around can you see me?' Christine asked while walking around, trying to find any sign of him.

'No my love, I cannot. I'm on the side of the building, close to the edge where the buggy would be kept.' Erik instructed her.

'Alright, hang on I'll be there shortly.' She replied. Christine wasn't very far away, her body could barely contain her excitement. She sped up the pace until she reached the corner. Walking slowly she stopped every few seconds to look around, in hopes of seeing him.

Arriving at the spot she stopped to look again, but still couldn't see him.

'Erik I'm here' She tried telling him through her thoughts. There was no reply.

Christine was determined she wasn't going to give up. Walking away a bit from the building, just far enough to see the roof. She thought that maybe she could see a silhouette of him. Nothing.

'Okay, Christine think. Where could he be?' She thought as a tear now rolled down her face. Then an idea hit her, 'He would be some where in the shadows. It's darker right by the building, maybe I just didn't look close enough.' She concluded while walking back up to the building.

Looking every where, still no sign of her beloved Angel. A few more tears fell then, she was scared. Not for herself but for her beloved.

'Christine?' She heard in her mind.

She smiled and answered 'I can hear you my Angel, but I can't find you.'

She then heard a thump on the ground, turning her head Christine saw exactly what she was looking for. Smiling Christine ran to him, jumping into his arms as he spun her around. Stopping they kissed, long and hard.

Pulling apart to look at each other.

"Christine, were you crying?" Erik asked her looking at the wet marks on her face. His heart broke at the sight of it.

"Yes, I couldn't find you Erik, I was scared."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, brushing her hair with his hand. "Christine, you cried for me...no one has ever cried for me. Please my Christine, do not cry. Look at me Christine." He said and she did what as asked of her. "I'm alright see, they're not going to get rid of me that easily now that I have something to live for. I love you with everything that I am, my heart, my soul, everything now belongs to you Christine. I wouldn't want it any other way my beloved." He said while wiping away her tears. "I hope one day, to own the same."

"My Angel, don't you already know that you do own everything? That I belong to you, that everything I am belongs to you? I love you too, with all of my heart and so much more." Christine said just before leaning up and kissing him again. "Trust me my love, when I say that I will always love you. Nothing is going to change how I feel for you."

"Please say it again, Christine" Erik asked her, he couldn't get enough of her saying that.

"I love you Erik and I always will. YOU and you alone own my heart, my soul, everything belongs to you Erik."

He couldn't help it, he had to kiss her again.

"This is the greatest gift you could ever give me. We need to go now my heart."

Christine nodded, "Yes, we do. Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

Erik sighed "I don't know my love, I'm sorry I wish...I had a home to offer you but I do not."

"Then we shall have to make one of our own." Christine said and Erik gave her a confused look. She smiled and continued, "My home is any where you are, when I'm with you I am home."

Hearing this made him smile and his heart pound.

"Let's go my Angel." Christine said while holding out her hand.

"Let's go" He repeated while taking her hand.

They left hand in hand, never to look back.

There you have it chapter two :) Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

They walked and ran for hours, depending on where they were is what they did. Hand in hand the couple went on, not really sure where to stop. The dark was becoming think soon not even the moon light would help them.

"Christine, are you alright?" Erik asked her worriedly. She was starting to breathe heavy and slow down.

"Yes, my love" Christine said with a soft sweet smile.

Erik returning her smile said, "Here let me carry you. I can see woods up ahead, we can stop there for the night." Picking her up bridal style, she placed her arms around his neck. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she said "Thank you, Angel" then resting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course my love" He said while lowering his head down on hers.

After a few short minutes they finally arrived in the woods. Erik sat Christine down on an old tree stump. "I'll be right back, my love, I'm going to get us some fire wood to keep us warm tonight." He said kindly.

"I'll go with you" Christine said while standing up.

Placing his hands on her shoulders "No you need to rest" he replied sternly yet gently.

"But-" Christine tried to say, but he quickly silenced her with a kiss. She didn't try to resist, she loved kissing him. Pulling apart they both had a look of complete love in their eyes.

"I need to find a reason to protest more often." She said with a smile. Erik laughed and it filled Christine's heart with so much joy.

"If you want me to kiss you just say so. You don't have to find different ways for me to kiss you." Erik told her honestly while cupping her face with his right hand. Christine then leaned up to kiss him again.

"I always want you to kiss me, Angel. Please never feel like you need permission."

"I promise, my love." Pulling her into a quick hug he said "I'll be right back, my Christine." She nodded and he went off.

Erik returned fifteen minutes later, with his arms full of wood. "This should last us the night."

Christine giggled "And then some."

Erik took another look at the pile, "Yeah, I might have over done it." He laughed with her. It didn't take them long to light the fire, soon it was nice and warm. Erik took a seat on the ground and held his arms out to hold Christine, she happily accepted.

"Christine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you regret the choice you made?" He asked her, needing to know the answer.

Sitting up she looked into his eyes, "No I don't regret it, I'm very happy with the choice I made." She said while caressing his face. "Are you happy?"

"Yes I am happy, Christine. I'm more than happy. I love you my heart." Erik said honestly.

"I love you too, my Angel."

"Forever?" He asked with a smile.

"Forever" Christine confirmed.

All of a sudden he tightened his grip on her, almost squeezing her. "Angel? What's wrong?" Christine asked knowing something wasn't right.

"Nothing my love"

Christine sighed "Please don't lie to me, Erik. I know you are."

Erik moved her head just enough to kiss her, "I'm sorry" he said honestly.

"It's alright, I just always want you to be honest with me, like I am you. Will you please tell me what's wrong? I thought you were happy..."

"Oh Christine, I am happy; happier than you can imagine. I was just thinking, something I probably shouldn't have been." Erik answered while taking her hand in his and kissing it.

Christine smiled sweetly at him, placing the other hand on his face, he leaned and rubbed against it. "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about...what would happened if I ever lost you. I almost did once, when I thought you were going to leave with Raoul. It hurt so bad that I thought I was going to die before the mob even reached me, and if I didn't I was just going to sit there until they murdered me. I couldn't bear the pain in my heart..." He said as tears started to fall, taking a deep breath he continued. "If I were to ever lose you now, Christine. It would be worse, because now I know you love me, I've been able to hold you, kiss you, call you mine...I cant live without you Christine. I need you in my life, now and forever. Please never leave me, my beloved." He concluded as more tears fell.

Christine had tears as well. "I love you Erik, nothing is going to change my love for you." Lowering her face she gave him a loving kiss. "I will never leave you, I promise. I couldn't for I would die of heart-break as well."

"Please Erik, my Angel. Never doubt my love for you, for it is true." Christine pleaded.

"Oh Christine...I promise I will not. Thank you." Erik replied.

"What are you thanking me for?" Christine asked curiously.

"Loving me"

"Then I should thank you as well, for loving me"

"No you shouldn't Christine, my love. Simply because you deserve better than I."

Christine shook her head, "No Erik, you have it all wrong. We deserve each other, because we love each other."

Erik then stood up on his feet, placing Christine down on hers. She gave him a confused look, not understanding what he was planning.

Bending down upon one knee, holding both of her hands in his he asked. "Christine Daae...Will you marry me? And make me the happiest man alive."

Christine gasped and quickly replied "YES!" as she swings her arms around him.

"Really?" He asked in disbelieve as he held her in his arms.

"Yes! Oh Yes Erik! I want to marry you and be your wife. I want to be the mother to your children, I want to be your everything my love." Christine said excitedly.

He picked her up and spun her around, "I wont let you down Christine, I promise." he said just before kissing her deeply. "I love you my wife."

"I love you my husband."

There you all go :) I hope you all enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you thought. I can bet you all are getting tired of all the fluffiness so I will try to cut it down from now on. Although I cannot promise that it will completely stop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I am back with another chapter for you all to read :) I just have one quick message to share before we start. The one shot on my page ( The Second Chance), will be turned into a full story. I will try to have the second chapter up soon. Thank you to Phantomfan01 for encouraging me to do so :) NOW on with the story! :)**

**Chapter four:**

Christine and Erik slept by the warm fire that night, wrapped up in each others arms and their hearts pounding with eternal love for the other. As the morning sun started to rise it gently shined down on them, with warmth and comfort.

"Good morning, love" Erik said to his new bride to be.

Christine smiled sweetly, she loved it when he called her that. "Good morning, Angel. Did you sleep well?" She asked while bringing her hand up to his face.

Leaning into her hand he answered, "For the first time in my life I can honestly say, yes I did."

"I'm really happy to hear that" Christine said just before giving him a good morning kiss. Standing up they brushed all the dirt from each other.

"Are you ready to head off, love?" He asked her, as he brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"As long as I'm with you, I'll always be ready. So which way should we go?"

Erik quickly picked her up, running as fast as he could. He answered "This way!" Christine giggled and held on tight.

"I love you" Christine told him honestly.

"That's good because I love you too." Erik replied, while tightening his grip to bring her closer. She nuzzled her head into his neck.

Christine felt horrible, Erik has walked and walked with her in his arms. She knew that he must be getting physically tired from carrying her, even though he showed no sign of it. "You're going to exhaust yourself, caring me like this" Christine pointed out.

"I highly doubt that, you're as light as a feather love." He said sweetly.

"You can't carry me all day Angel."

"Don't you like me carrying you?" He asked in a serious tone.

She gave him a squeeze and replied, "Yes, of course I do my Angel. I love to be in your arms, you know that. I just don't want you to tire yourself out over me." Lifting her head she gently turned his head towards her, to kiss him deeply. The kiss made him stop in his tracks, it was long and slow.

Once they pulled apart for air he said to her, "Trust me my love, I wont and even if I did you're worth it to me. Please let me carry you some more? I love holding you."

"Alright Angel, just please believe me when I say that I love to be in your arms and that I love to be held by you."

"I do, my sweet Christine, I do" He said feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

Erik continued to walk with her cuddled up in his arms. All of a sudden out of no where both of their stomachs started to growl. Both of them laughed about it, "Shall we try to find some food?" He asked her once the could speak again.

"Sounds great, Angel" Christine agreed, "Here let me down so I can help look too."

He gently lowers her back onto her feet, "There you go." Erik said with kind of a depressed tone.

Christine walked up as close to him as she possible could, "Please don't be down my love, this isn't going to be the last time you get to carry me. I promise, you can carry me again."

Placing a hand on her face he gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "Soon?" He asked her before continuing "I can't tell you how special I feel when I hold you close to me and when I can carry you in my arms. I love you my Christine, you make me feel like the luckiest and happiest man alive."

"I love you too my Angel, I hope I can always have that effect on you. Because you make me feel the same way." Christine replied while placing a hand onto his cheek. "I never want to see you unhappy Angel, go ahead and pick me back up."

Erik gently picks her back up into his arms, "Thank you Christine." He said while moving his head in for a kiss, she kissed him back happily. "You're welcome Angel" Christine replied as they set off once more to look for food.

A few minutes later Christine spotted some berries, "Angel look" She said while pointing in the direction. "There's some berries we can eat, and I think I can hear some running water too. It may not be much, but it is something."

"You are right love. Let's go eat our first meal together." Her Angel replied as he walked in the right direction. Sitting her down on a rock they started to eat.

The berries were delicious, they nearly finished them all.

Walking over they took a drink from the pond they found. Erik stood up quietly and waited for her, when she did rise he quickly grabbed her and jumped into the pond. As they came back up both of them were laughing, Christine backed away from Erik and splashed him "Got you now" she giggled.

"Oh yeah?" Erik asked her with a grin upon his face.

"Yeah" Christine said back while ducking under the water. Erik laughed "You're on my beloved."

When Erik went under the water he couldn't see Christine, suddenly he felt two arms come around him and give him a kiss on the cheek. Taking her by the waist they went to the surface. "I caught you" Christine said with a smile.

"You sure my did, my love." Erik replied just before going in for a kiss, Christine kissed him back with even more passion.

"I love you, Angel. This is fun" Christine said to him with the sweetest smile on her face.

Tucking a lock of hair behind her ear he replied, "I love you too my Christine, would you like to keep playing?" Christine nods her head and goes back under the water. Erik laughed and went down as well.

Looking all around inside the pond, there was no sign of her. Thinking she might have gone back up he did too, what he found though came as a shock to him. She wasn't there, turning around he couldn't see her any where.

"Christine!" He called out, no reply.

"CHRISTINE!" He shouts but still no reply.

Erik started to worry now, his Christine wouldn't leave him. She loved him just as he loved her. "Where can she be?" A tear fell down his cheek, "Christine where are you?"

Just then an idea hit him, 'Christine?' He called out mentally to her.

'Angel, help please. I'm stuck down here, my dress is caught in between some rocks...I...can't breathe' Christine said back through her thoughts.

'Christine I'm coming for you, keep talking to me my love' He called as he went back under the water to find her.

'Er..ik' He thoughts were fading and he was panicking. Searching all over he couldn't see her 'Christine, Can you see me?' He thought to her. No reply came, he knew he had to get to her soon or she would die.

Out of no where the sun shined its bright light on to one spot, and he could see Christine. Her eyes were shut, her body looked lifeless. 'Hang on Christine, please hang on I'm coming for you.' He reached her within seconds. Pulling he tried to get her dress out from between the rocks but couldn't. Giving up on the dress he reached up and ripped it off of her.

Grabbing her he went to the surface. Laying her on the ground she wasn't breathing.

"Christine wake up, your safe now" Erik told her gently but received no response, she just laid there.

"No...Christine you can't, NO!" He said in a panic, as he bend down. Placing his ear on her chest he could hear her heartbeat. Instantly he put his mouth over hers and started to give her breaths of air, pushing down on her chest a couple of times. Christine shot up coughing as a whole bunch of water came out from her body.

"Oh Christine...I thought I lost you my love." He said taking her into his arms.

Once she was able to fully breathe, she then replied "Thank you Angel" while placing her head on his shoulder. "I knew you would find me."

"There is no need to thank me I'm just so happy you've returned to me, my heart...If it wasn't for that light suddenly appearing on you, I don't know if I would have found you in time." Erik explained while holding her closely to him.

"Light?" Christine asked confused

"I don't know how to explain it my love, it just happened."

"All that matters is we are together again..." Christine tried to say as she peacefully fell asleep, Erik didn't worry he could hear her steady breathing.

**There you all have it! Chapter four! How was it? Please review and let me know :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five:**

Christine woke up hours later, still in the arms of her Angel. He was shaking and his skin felt cold. Opening her eyes she noticed it was dark and the moon was out, a sharp cold breeze touched her skin sending chills up her spine. Looking down at her body she noticed her dress was missing, and that she was wearing Erik's shirt. Her eyes widened wondering what exactly happened.

"Angel?" Christine asked moving to see his face.

"Oh Christine, you're awake I'm so happy" He said as a smile graced his lips.

"Angel what happened? Where is my dress? Why am I wearing your shirt?" She asked curiously.

Erik closed his eyes, sighing a tear came down his face. "Christine, my love..."

"Yes, Erik?"

"You're going to hate me..."

Christine shook her head and wiped his tears away, moving his face gently to look at her he opened his eyes. "I could never hate you my love, never." Christine stated seriously, to show she meant it. He was still shaking and his skin was becoming ice.

She stood up out of his arms and pulled the shirt off, "Here you're shaking, you need this." Erik's mouth was gaped open and he had a worried expression on his face. Taking the shirt back he started to cry into it. "Oh, Christine..."

Christine bent down next to him, placing her hand on his face she started to gently caress it. "I'm not leaving you my love, I was just returning your shirt so you wouldn't be shivering any more. I love you, when will you learn that I'm never going to leave?" She asked sweetly.

"It's a fear that I cannot break, I'm always going to be afraid of that. I love you too much not to be." He answered her still crying, in a rush he stood up and grabs her by the shoulders and shook her."Look at me Christine! Can you blame me? This hideous monster, who has finally found true love?"

Turning his face away he let go of her shoulders and sank to his knees. "I'm sorry Christine...please forgive me?" He begged while hugging her waist, laying his head on her stomach. Crying harder and harder. Christine gently lowers to her knees and kisses him with all the passion and love within her.

"I've said it once and I will say it again, please never doubt my love for you Angel. For it is a true and eternal love. Please look at me Angel?" He does as she asks, "You are no hideous monster, you're beautiful my Erik, my Angel. I know you don't believe me but that is what I see and what I will always see."

"Now will you please tell me what happened?" Christine asked as she held out her arms for him to hold her once more. He shaking he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Erik took a deep breath, "First, please put this back on? I want you to wear it" he said while handing her back his shirt. Gently nodding she took it back and put it on.

"When you nearly drowned, your dress was caught in between two rocks. I tried to get it out but I couldn't and you were dying I had to get you out...I ripped your dress off of you and brought you to the surface. I promise you Christine that I didn't see anything I didn't have too. Please don't be mad at me my love?" Erik asked her after explaining.

Christine smiled sweetly again and replied "I'm not mad my soon to be husband, I understand. Look if you wouldn't have done that I would be in heaven with my father now and not here in your arms, I love you Angel. I know you wouldn't take advantage of me, like most would have." Snuggling back into his chest she added "Thank you for saving me Angel" Leaning up she kissed him lovingly.

"You never need to thank me for that my wife-to-be, I will always protect you or die trying." Erik vowed to her.

"I know my love, I just hope it never comes down to that...I don't want to lose you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Christine said while hugging on to him tightly.

"Christine...trust me, you would leave me before I could ever think of leave you. You're my world." Erik said trying to comfort her. "That will never happen my Angel, I'm always going to want to be right here by your side. You're my world as well and so much more."

Another sharp wind came their way and Erik started shivering even more. "Angel it hurts me to see you like this, now that I'm awake why don't we go and get some wood, and make a fire to keep us both warm together?" Christine said standing up once more and taking his hands in hers standing him up as well. "I can't wait to be your wife, Erik." This time he leaned in to kiss her.

"I can't wait either Christine" Erik replied as they walked off to go get the wood.

A few minutes later they arrived back where they were and started the fire. Almost immediately it warmed them up, "That's better, wouldn't you agree?" Christine asked looking over at her fiancé.

"Yes I would dearest" He told her back. Looking over at her he could see that she was deeply in thought. "What's wrong beloved?"

"Nothings wrong Angel I was just thinking is all" She said with a smile.

"What about?"

"I promise nothing bad my love, I was just thinking about you, some questions."

"You always can ask me anything my Christine, what is it?" He asked sweetly.

"Thank you Angel, how old are you?" She asked

"Are you sure you want to know? You don't have a young fiancé Christine."

"I already know that you are much older than I am, so yes I do."

Erik gave her a confused look, "How do you know that?"

"Easy Angel, the first time you spoke to me, when I was seven and Madame Giry brought me to the opera house. I asked her to take me in the chapel so I could pray, she did and she left me alone so I could pray in peace. That's when I first heard you and it wasn't a child's voice or even a teenagers voice it was a grown man's voice." She stated just before remembering something.

"I just remembered something, it happened within a couple of days of me living in the opera house. I went off on my own not really knowing my way around yet, I managed to find the chapel but when I was finished I couldn't find my way back. I was scared and very lost, after a while I began to cry. That's when a man came out of no where." She said looking straight into his eyes, She could see a look of guilt in them.

"He asked me _what was wrong?,_ I told him that I was lost and couldn't find my way back. Picking me up he patted my back trying to clam me down. The man then asked me _what was my name_. I told him and he replied: _Well Christine where is it you need to go? I'll help you_. Back to Madame Giry I replied and he sweetly said _don't you worry now child, I'll get you back to her_. I told him thank you and I think I fell asleep for a few minutes on his shoulder, because I felt safe. I woke up when he was handing me to her I turned back around to thank him once more but he was gone. That man was you wasn't he?"

Erik's eyes were wide in shock, he couldn't believe that she remembered that. "Yes Christine it was me, I'm surprised to hear you remembered that."

"Well I just remembered it honestly" She replied with a smile.

"Do you mind I am that much older than you?"

"No Angel I don't, I love you no matter what."

"That's great to hear my love, to answer your question I'm 45 years old."

"Thank you for telling me"

"You're more than welcome, do you have any other questions love?" Erik asked her.

"What's my new last name going to be when we are married?"

"I can't tell you honestly love, when I was born my mother never gave me one she didn't even give me a first. The Gypsies that found me and made me into the "Devils Child". Another person was nice enough to give me a real name, She called me Erik. That's the only name I've ever known. I'm sorry Christine."

"Don't be sorry Angel, that's nothing to be sorry for. I do have two solutions; one, we could make one up for us or two you could just take mine?"

Erik smiled and caressed her face, "It is not proper for me to take yours, let's make one up together." He suggested, Christine nodded and they both begun to think.

"Leroux?" Erik suggested the first name to pop into his head.

"I'm happy with it if you are Erik Leroux" She said with a smile

"Then that shall be our new last name Christine Leroux"

"I like the sound of that" Christine said happily, "As do I my dearest Christine, let's go to sleep now and continue our journey tomorrow."

"Will you sing for me?" Christine asked

"Whenever you wish it my Christine I shall sing for you. What would you like to hear?" Erik's heart jumped when he heard her ask that.

Snuggling up closer to him she said "Something you wrote" Erik started to think of what to sing for her soon enough the answer hit him. Just then he sang Music Of The Night to her.

"Thank you beloved" Christine said and he could see how happy the song had made her.

"You're welcome my love, here lay down with me. Let's go to sleep now so we can be rested for tomorrow."

**There you have it chapter five, I know I said that I would try to cut down on the fluff but it seems to me that everyone likes it. Now please tell me if I'm wrong and if I am then I will cut it down. I chose "Leroux" from Gaston Leroux the original writer of Phantom of the Opera. Sorry for the long chapter, blame the fingers they wouldn't quit typing :) I hope you all enjoy it, please review and let me know. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I am back with a new chapter for all of you, I am sorry that it took me so long but I hope this will make up for it. I also want to apologize in advance since Fan-fiction has been kind of messed up with posting, if there are mistakes I am truly sorry. I hope the site will correct itself soon, so I can stop worrying. Now on to the chapter!**

**Chapter six:**

The next morning Erik woke up early from Christine's violent shivering, she was cold to the touch. "Christine darling are you alright?" He asked gently assuming she was awake.

She slowly opened her eyes, "Yes, I'm alright Angel why?"

He couldn't understand obviously she was asleep and he had woke her up, "You were shivering violently in your sleep, your skin is cold as ice Christine."

She gave a weak nod and replied "I have to say that I am not surprised, I do feel cold with a bit of a headache." Christine didn't want to worry him any further but she knew that it was better to tell him the truth and not lie to him, he didn't deserve to be lied too.

Looking directly into his eyes Christine could easily see the worry that lied within his face and eyes, reaching up she caressed his cheek, he leaned into her touch."Don't worry my beloved Angel, I'm sure that I am alright. It's probably just a side effect from nearly drowning is all."

Hearing this made Erik feel a little better but he was still worried about her, something inside of him doubted that it was from the pond.

"Please smile Erik I'm alright" She said while smiling up at him, and just for her he gave a sweet smile. Leaning up Christine gave him a loving kiss, full of passion "I love you" She said once breaking the kiss.

Erik never got tired of hearing her say those words to him, every time she would say them his heart-felt like it was going to burst, from all the happiness that brought him. " I love you too, my sweet Christine, with all my heart."

While standing up they decided to return back to the berries for some breakfast, along with packing some as well to eat later. The berries had a beautiful appearance to them, bright red on the outside with a black seed sticking out of the bottom of them.

"Why don't we try to get out of these woods today love?" Erik suggested, but once he asked he could see sadness appear in her eyes.

Christine lightly shook her head "No please Angel, I loved it here in the woods. Can we stay within them, just a little while longer please?"

"Yes, my love, we may stay" Erik answered with a smile, she smiled back brightly "Thank you Angel."

"No need for thanks love, anything that makes you this happy is well worth it." Her Angel replied, as he stood and offered her his hand, which she happily accepted.

The couple wrapped their arms around each other, tightly. They shared one more kiss before continuing on their journey.

Although after a few minutes of walking Christine suddenly became dizzy and nearly fell to the ground, Erik caught her just in time. His face only contained worry yet again, "Christine..."

"I'm alright...must just be the heat today" Christine said trying to ease his troubled thoughts. Erik knew something was wrong, her excuse didn't even match up. It wasn't hot out today what so ever, warm maybe but certainly not hot.

"I hope so Christine...I hope so" He sighed as he pulled her into his strong embrace.

"I promise you my love, I'm alright." She said gently while placing her own arms around him.

'She is always so positive so hopeful, she in all reality is the angel, and she's mine...somehow mine.' Erik thought to himself, not even realizing he sent the thought to her.

"Thank you Angel, and yes I'm yours, I'll always be _only_ yours" At his shocked expression she explained. "I could hear what you were thinking, like we some how did before remember? While looking for each other in the dark that night."

As a small smile graced his lips he replied honestly "I don't know what I'd do without you Christine, you are everything to me...Let me carry you?" With her nod he picked her up and began to walk once more, holding her tightly.

Thinking conversation was the best thing he said, "I realized that there is actually one thing that I do not know about you my beloved."

"What's that Angel? I figured you knew everything, that's why I've never offered any information." She explained honestly.

"Well I mostly do after watching you grow up for so many years, I must confess though I do not know everything."

"Ask me whatever you wish my love" Christine said back to him,

"What's your middle name?" Was his first question, this question shocked her she thought he knew that one.

"I always thought you knew that considering you always gave me one. It's Rose, which was actually supposed to be my first name. My father named me Christine because that was my mother's name. She had passed away while giving birth to me, but he was able to some how save me. To honor her, he gave me her name, and since she loved the name Rose he kept that but as my middle." She answered while giving some more information.

"Ah so that's why you were orphaned and why Madame Giry took you in" He said putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"That's right, her and my father were good friends. When he found out that he was going to pass soon, he asked her to take me in. Raise me as her own. She was the only mother I ever knew."

Without even realizing it he had walked further than expected. It was now around noon and they had come across a town, "Christine look"

"A town" She said with a smile, then suddenly remembering her lack of clothing and buried her face in Erik's neck.

"Christine, darling, what's wrong?" He asked honestly since he wasn't really sure what could be wrong, 'I thought she'd be happy' he thought to himself as he awaited for an answer.

"Angel, I'm practically without clothing and there are people walking around over there." Christine explained to him, and he now completely understood what was wrong. "You're right my beloved, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so thoughtless."

"Don't be my Angel, it's alright. Let's hide until we can figure out what to do. May I walk?"

"Do you think you can?" He asked her in a serious tone.

"Yes I think so Angel"

Erik nodded and gently placed her on the ground. "Okay walk a bit for me, lets see if you can do this."

Taking a few steps she turned around and gave him a big smile. "See?" Christine said excitedly as she walked carefully back to him. Truth be told just taking those few steps were killing her from the pain, but she didn't want him to see or even know. So she tried to hide it to the best of her abilities.

"Indeed I do, my Christine, you did great" He said while offering her his hand, she gladly took hold of it.

They looked around for some time before finally setting eyes on a hollowed out tree. The inside was small but both managed to fit, Erik entered first then held his arms out for Christine and she sat upon his lap.

"Christine, can you make me a mask? I'll go into town and find you a dress."

"Angel you don't need a mask and besides we have no money to buy a dress any way." Christine gently pointed out to her Angel.

"I know, my heart, I am truly sorry about that. As for the mask, I would feel better with one." Erik replied back honestly, as his head fell, he felt terrible that he couldn't even buy the love of his life a dress.

"Erik please look at me" Once he did she continued. " There is no reason for you to need to apologize, you've done nothing wrong my love. Now as for the mask, yes I'll make you one, but only to make you feel better."

"Thank you, my Christine, I promise you someday things will be better for us. I don't know how or when but someday they will be." Erik vowed to her, and he was determined to make it so.

Christine smiled sweetly at him " I love you, I'll be happy no matter what comes our way in life. As long as you and I are together, Erik I'll be the happiest woman alive. Together we can face anything and everything."

Erik lunged towards her lips then, with the need to kiss her. "Yes my darling we can and we will together." So much passion flowed through that kiss, so much love. The kiss became faster and harder by the second, soon both parted for air. Love alone radiating through their eyes, mind and bodies. The mask forgotten.

"Christine..." Erik said just above a whisper, huskily.

"Yes?" Christine said back, breathing heavily, never tearing her eyes from his.

Taking a hand up to caress her face, "I love you Christine Daae – Leroux..."

"I love you too my Erik" Christine responded while leaning up for yet another kiss, "With all my heart."

Erik sighed softly as he continued to gaze into her beautiful chocolate-brown eyes, "I know my sweet Christine, you have proven that to me so many times...I only wish that someday that I'll be able to prove my love for you."

Christine smiled while bringing her left hand up, lovingly cupping his face and gently brushed his hair with the other hand. "You already have my love."

Just then her beloved smiled sweetly, Christine loved it when he smiled just that simple small act always made her happy.

Christine continued to keep that smile as she started to look around to see what she could use, noticing a big leaf and smaller ones near by. Picking them up an idea hit her and she begun her work.

Taking the biggest leaf she made one hole just big enough for his eye, along with making smaller holes around it. Twisting the smaller leafs she tied them to the bigger one, so that the mask would stay on his face. It wasn't perfect but it would have to do for the time being.

A tear fell down her cheek as she sadly handed him the new mask. Erik hated seeing her cry, it always saddened him greatly. "Please Christine do not cry...please my heart." Erik asked as he kissed the tears from her beautiful face.

"It's still so amazing to me how you can look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours and not turn away or show horror on your face." Erik thought that he would never know how this was ever possible for her to do so.

"I love you Erik, all of you and that includes this deformity. Will you kiss me once more, before you put it on?" He did just as she asked of him.

"I love you too Christine" He said just before placing the mask on, it was an alright fit but it would certainly do for now.

"I'll be back soon, I promise. This place is sure to have a church, maybe they will have a dress I can bring back for you." He promised while bringing her in for tight hug.

Christine only tightened the embrace, "Please try to hurry back my love." With a nod he was off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erik walked into the town as quickly as he could. As soon as he hit the towns streets he begun looking for a Church.

He walked within the streets for sometime and still no sign of one, none in sight.

To say Erik's heart was racing would be an understatement, it pounded within his chest fiercely. With every step it only became worse, in fear someone could recognize him and call the police.

All of a sudden Christine came into his mind, thinking about her made him feel happy, loved and safe. With her in mind he was able to calm down and breathe, she is his world, his everything.

With all his thoughts on Christine, the walk didn't seem to take him long. He soon enough he stumbled upon his goal.

Opening the doors he walked inside and saw a man standing up front, going through some papers. He was a middle-aged man, late fifties or so, thin, tall, greyish hair.

"Excuse me, sir are you the minister here?" Erik kindly called out to the man.

Looking up he saw Erik and responded, "Yes I am, my name is Robert and who might you be? I don't recall ever seeing you around here."

"You haven't sir my fiancé and I just stumbled upon your town, earlier today. I'm Erik Leroux."

"Well than welcome, how may I be of service?" He asked kindly while walking up to Erik.

Erik looked down staring at the cold cement ground, taking a deep breath he thought about his beloved to give him the strength. Looking back up the minister was already in front of him.

"My fiancé and I were having some innocent fun sir, in a pond. When she went under the water her dress ended up caught between two rocks...I tried to pull her dress out, but I couldn't...To save my beloved I ripped the dress off of her and swam her back to the surface. If I didn't she wouldn't have made it. As we speak she is wearing my shirt to cover herself. It was innocent fun gone wrong."

The minister placed a hand on to Erik's shoulder "I do believe you, I can tell that you are not lying to me. Honestly it sounds like an act of true love. Now take off that mask, you are in a house of God after all."

"Please sir...you wouldn't want to see me without it." Erik tried to explain. But his efforts were in vain, "You are a child of God, it matters not what you look like. Come now take it off and we shall go get her a dress."

Erik didn't know what to do, he only wished his Christine was there standing beside him, he needed her.

'Christine...I wish you were here...' He thought while feeling water come to his eyes.

'Angel I am there with you, yes maybe not in person but I am in spirit. Just as I will always be what's wrong?'

As he heard her voice come to him, he could practically sense her right there. With her loving arms around him 'You mean everything to me, everything...I found the church and the minister wants me to remove the mask. If I must endure this terror once again then I must.'

'I love you Erik and I am there with you. Everything will be alright, I promise.'

'I know my sweet Christine, and I love you more than words could ever express. At least I will always be loved by you, always have you, no matter what I look like.' Erik thought back.

'Yes you will my love' was the last thought she sent to him. Hearing her and thinking about her once again gave Erik the strength to do what needed to be done. Slowly he reached up and took off the mask.

"You must love her a great deal, I could see that was not easy for you to do. Please know that I didn't mean to come off rude by having you take off the mask." The minister said while leading Erik down a hall, he could see why Erik didn't want to take it off and felt bad for making him. "Would it make you feel better to put it back on?"

"Indeed I do, I love her with every fiber of my being. Thank you sir, for your generosity I greatly appreciate it. Also for allowing me to put this back on." Erik replied while placing the mask back on.

"It is not a problem, I am happy to help. We're here just open the door to your left and you'll see the woman's clothing."

When Erik opened the door he was left speechless, all the dresses were absolutely beautiful. "Sir I can't, these dresses are quite beautiful. I would never be able to repay you back for one."

"No payment necessary, these are free to those in need of them, from what I understand she is in need of one. Go on and pick one out along with a pair of shoes, for her." He said kindly to Erik as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you" Erik said amazed

Looking around he saw the perfect dress for his perfect Christine. It was a beautiful golden color, had some black fur in the front by the collar, and black designs on it.

Gold is precious to many, just as Christine was precious to him. Turning his head he saw a matching pair of shoes for her. Picking both of them up he turned to face Robert.

"I cannot express how thankful I am sir."

"There is no need, I can see it on your face Erik." Robert replied while motioning for Erik to follow him once more. On the way he asked curiously. "If I may ask, when do you plan to marry?"

"I wish I knew the answer, I cannot wait to wed her. Although I fear that day may not come for us any time soon." Erik answered Robert honestly.

The minister's heart went out to Erik, he could see the pain on his face from the fact. But he could also see the love he had for this woman.

'She must be really special' he thought just before saying, " How about today?"

By now they were back in the front of the Church. Erik stopped dead in his tracks from shock. "Would you really do that?"

He had to hold back a chuckle and with a kind smile he said, " Yes, go get her and I shall marry you both. By the time you come back I'll be ready."

Erik had no words, speechless, and with a nod he left.

**There you are everyone sorry for the longest chapter ever lol but I'm sure I wont hear any complaints about the length :) Please review and let me know what you thought, I love hearing from all of my readers. **

**OH I wanted to leave a note here as well, I received a pm asking me how I came up with Erik's age. So I thought that I would post my answer on here if any one else was wondering. **

**I looked it up and I found out that in some versions he is anywhere from 33 to late 50's. I made him 45 because, I can't see him being as young as 33 but I also cannot see him being in his late 50's. Now if you are talking about the 1925/1929 film, yes then I can see him being in his late 50's possibly 60's lol I decided 45 would be a good age to place him. Now as I've said before everyone has the right to their own opinion, you may think differently then I and that's perfectly fine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone KagomeInuyasha92 here! Now I will give every one a heads up on this chapter, by saying please don't hate me! Be warned this chapter will be an extra long one, the longest one for this story I believe. That isn't the reason your going to hate me though, you'll find out when you read that part. But I promise that it WILL turn out for the better, just hang in there with me lol Now enough of my rambling ON TO THE STORY! CHARGE!**

**Chapter seven:**

Christine continued to hide in the hollowed out tree, waiting for her beloved to return. She was becoming worried, it seemed like forever since he contacted her through thought. "Please be alright Angel...please" She whispered to herself as leaned into one of the trees walls. With the need to rest, even though she's been doing nothing but resting.

She just could not regain her strength, it seemed as though she was weakening and not recovering. The pain just wouldn't let up. It only became worse no matter what she did. Deciding to place that fact in the back of her mind for the time being, she thought about her angel.

Almost as if on cue she heard "Christine, I'm back love" Erik softly called out to her, in a tone of voice that he reserved only for her.

Hearing his voice put a smile to her lips and the pain seemed to lessen. Christine stood out of the tree and went to her man, as quickly as she possibly could (which wasn't very fast) and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so happy your back Angel, I love you."

Erik smiled and placed the dress and shoes on the ground. Wrapping her possessively within his arms, he lowered his head to kiss her, deeply yet sweetly.

"Christine...my beloved...Christine, do you love me enough to marry me toady?" Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, she smiled and placed a hand on the bad side of his face. "Right now?" He added after leaning into the sweet bliss of her touch.

"Yes oh yes Erik, can we really marry today?" Christine asked excitedly, she knew he wouldn't lie to her but it all seemed too good to be true.

Quickly he picked her up into his arms, holding her close and tightly. "Yes we can my Christine, my only love." Christine could then see tears of happiness within his eyes, leaning herself up she kissed him again while tightening her grip on him. Bringing them as close as they possibly could be in that moment.

"I love you Christine" He said as he reluctantly placed her back down, "Go get dress my love, and then we'll leave for our wedding."

With a nod she replied, "I love you too my Erik, I'll be right back" with the happiest of grins on her face. She went behind the tree to dress.

When she came back Erik just stood there in amazement. He knew the dress was beautiful, but now seeing it on her, it was beyond words. This has to be a dream an angel this beautiful could never marry him, someone who belonged in darkness. But here she was, and this was no dream.

"How do I look?"

"Beautiful" Was the only word he could get out, as she walked towards him.

"Thank you, oh here's your shirt Angel." Christine said while handing it to him. Not a second after he placed it on, did she grab his hand.

"Let's go my beloved" She was indeed eager to go, not wanting to wait another moment.

With a nod he tightened the grip. From all the excitement, and plus more walking, put her in even more pain.

'I wasn't sure how much more pain my body could take, the pain was nearly unbearable as it was and only getting worse. Having my angel by my side, holding on to me gave me all the strength I needed to move forward. He was truly the love of my life and I couldn't live without him...I knew I should probably tell him about the pain but I couldn't bring myself to do so. We were both so happy and I wasn't about ready to crush his happiness.' Christine thought to herself as they walked into the town streets.

Erik felt better walking the town streets with her beside him. Like any other couple out there, he felt like any other man out there in the world. Letting go of her hand he gently grabbed her by the waist to pull her even closer. She did the same to him.

His heart was beating rapidly not from being worried but from being nervous and excited. Not believing this day has finally come. **His** Angel, was about to marry him at long last all of his dreams were about to come true.

Just then his heart stopped all together as Christine had walked in front of him. Immediately thinking she had changed her mind, he was shocked when she placed a hand upon his face she looked deeply into his eyes, his soul. With a smile she pushed herself up and gave him a loving kiss. In that kiss was every explanation he needed to answer every question.

He never expected Christine to do this, yet again she had surprised him.

Christine was showing the world with just that one kiss, whom she loves, and wishes to be with. Proving her love once more. Erik didn't think it was possible but here it was, his heart and soul were soaring even more. It was as if the rest of the world had just melted away and they were the only one's left. His arms wrapped around her, possessively yet lovingly.

Breaking apart for air, Erik had no words to speak he just wanted to claim her mouth once again, and so he did. Christine deepened the kiss, she wanted every one to see and know.

"Lets go my love, I don't think I can wait a second longer to marry you." Christine breathlessly said when they broke apart. Erik didn't need to be asked twice and continued to lead their way. Within a few minutes the church came into view and they went inside.

"Ah there you are" Robert said with a smile. "I just finished are you both ready?"

"Yes" Christine said to him. Erik then spoke up and said "Please just one moment, I need to do something." She couldn't understand, what did he have to do? Erik turned her face to look at him and he smiled, reaching up he took off his mask for her.

Christine gasped out of happiness and jumped into his arms. "Thank you Angel."

"Very well then, come this way...okay now stand in front of each other and hold hands please. Now miss I do need to ask before we begin, what's your name?"

They did as asked, looking into each others eyes, both hearts beating rapidly in the same rhythm. Christine nearly didn't hear Robert.

"Sorry it's Christine Daae sir"

With a nod he began "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to bring Erik Leroux and Christine Daae together in holy Matrimony. Do you have the ring?" Robert asked while looking towards Erik.

Christine started to worry a bit, they didn't any form of a ring. Tears started to glaze her eyes, 'does that mean...?'

Erik smiled sweetly at her "Yes sir"

Christine gave him a confused yet surprised look, not understanding. He then pulled out a little ring, it was small and looked to be made of a flower. The stem was wound up to be the ring and then a little blue flower was on top like a stone would be. She immediately fell in love with it and thought to him 'Thank you my love, it's beautiful.'

"Do you wish to say your own vows?"

"Yes" Both replied again at the same moment.

"Very well then, Erik you first."

"Christine I love you, I will always love you even in death. You are the most important thing to me, you are my life. Without you Christine my life nothing, before you my life was nothing. Now you made it worth something, you gave me something to live for. I will be there for you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer. For as long as I shall live you will be my one and only, this I vow to you."

Christine's heart was over filled with joy when she heard her love's speech. Robert than turned his head to her "Now you Christine." As Erik looked down to place the ring on her finger, she wanted to wait until he was looking at her again.

"Erik I love you too, always and forever will I love you. You have always been my Angel, but today I want to make you more than that. My heart belongs to you and forever will it remain only yours. Ever since I first meant you, you've filled my life with happiness. You too have given my life a meaning and showed me where I truly belong. I belong here with you, no matter where you go I want to go too. I will be there for you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, though thick and thin. Until I can no longer be on this earth with you but even then will my love live on. This I vow to you my beloved."

"By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Erik and Christine came together and shared their first kiss as a married couple. Arms wrapped around each other, both lost in complete bliss as they kissed with all their might. Their life was how it should be.

When they broke apart, Robert opened his mouth to speak but didn't have the chance. Christine couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a painful gasp. "Erik..." was all she said before her world turned black and she fell to the ground. Luckily she was still in Erik's arms so he didn't hit hard.

"Christine...Christine!" Erik shouted trying to wake her.

"I'll go get help" Robert said in a panic as he ran out the door.

Christine's body was nearly drenched in sweat, taking the sleeve to his shirt Erik tried to wipe it off. Tears glazed his eyes, he knew something was wrong then and he was right. His mind automatically thought the worst. "Christine...my love...my wife, please hold on. I'm here, your Angel and husband's here. I love you." He whispered to her even though somehow knowing she wouldn't be able to hear him.

Thankfully the doctor was nearby and was in the church in no time at all.

"What's happened to this woman?" He asked looking at Erik.

"I – I don't know."

"I need to know as much as I can, please give me any information you think will help me save her." The doctor said as he went to check her pulse.

Thinking back his mind went to the pond first, "She nearly drowned yesterday in a pond."

He shook his head "No that wouldn't have caused this."

Erik's anger was starting to rise but he knew that he had to keep clam to help his love. Thinking back again he then remembered the berries. "Berries...she ate some berries in the woods."

"What did they look like?"

"Small, bright red, open on bottom with a black seed sticking out." Erik explained and the doctor's eyes grew wide.

"She's been poisoned, those berries are quite poisonous and have will kill. If a person has consumed enough of them. Minister is there a spar bedroom? I need to lay her down to examine her further."

Robert shook his head yes and had them follow him. Erik refused to let the doctor carry Christine so he carried her down to the room and laid her upon the bed.

"Thank you sir, now please go and wait in the hall."

It took everything Erik had to leave his beloved but he did it for her. Once in the hall, he did the one thing he never thought he'd do. He prayed 'God please save her...please do not take her from me. I know you hate me but please I'm begging you don't take her...'

Just then the doctor came out of the room and Erik knew something wasn't right.

"My wife?"

He didn't say anything at first, pulling Erik aside he said it all.

"No! No you lie!" Erik shouted in disbelieve as he ran to his beloved.

Once in the room he saw **his** Christine lying in bed weak and helpless. In an instant he was beside her holding her hand. "Erik..." Christine called out weakly.

"Christine...I'm here my love"

"I love you my husband" Christine said looking into her love's eyes.

"No Christine don't say that. That's another form of saying goodbye. You'll make it my sweet Christine."

Christine gave him a small weak smile, reaching up to cup his face lovingly. "No my love, I wish I was, but I'm not."

Erik knew she was right and tears started to fall like water down his cheeks, she had tears too that she let fall from both the pain and her heart breaking.

Gathering what little strength she had left, Christine began to sing "Come closer, I beg you..." to her husband.

He did just as she asked and came a little closer.

"Closer still..." She sang back. He picked her up in his arms and held her as close as possible to him. While looking into her eyes.

She gave another weak smile and sang "Please remember...love never dies...kiss me one last time..."

Slowly he leaned down and kiss his beloved wife, with all of his might. Proving his love for her a and final last time. Her hand fell from his face and she was gone. Christine was dead.

Erik shook his head in disbelieve, more tears escaping his eyes. "No...No...NOOO!" He yelled as he held her lifeless body close to him. His hand holding her head, he cried into her hair. "Christine...Christine" He said while rocking her back and forth.

Looking up at the ceiling his anger rose higher than it ever before. "Why! Why am I not supposed to be happy? Why must you take everything from me? You gave me a face no one could ever possibly love and then when someone did love me, you took her!? She loved me...truly loved me and I loved her, I still do."

After catching his breath he added "Why do you hate me?" In a low whisper.

Just then his body went numb and everything went white. No longer was he holding Christine's body he was just standing around in complete bright white that surrounded him.

Memories came flushing through his mind...

He could see himself and Christine back at the opera house giving him their first kiss.

Crying in her arms as she chose him, really chose him and told him of her love.

Meeting up again outside the Opera house..._Smiling Christine ran to him, jumping into his arms as he spun her around. Stopping they kissed, long and hard._

_Pulling apart to look at each other._

_"Christine, were you crying?" Erik asked her looking at the wet marks on her face. His heart broke at the sight of it._

_"Yes, I couldn't find you Erik, I was scared."_

_He pulled her into a tight embrace, brushing her hair with his hand. "Christine, you cried for me...no one has ever cried for me. Please my Christine, do not cry. Look at me Christine." He said and she did what as asked of her. "I'm alright see, they're not going to get rid of me that easily now that I have something to live for. I love you with everything that I am, my heart, my soul, everything now belongs to you Christine. I wouldn't want it any other way my beloved." He said while wiping away her tears. "I hope one day, to own the same."_

_"My Angel, don't you already know that you do own everything? That I belong to you, that everything I am belongs to you? I love you too, with all of my heart and so much more." Christine said just before leaning up and kissing him again. "Trust me my love, when I say that I will always love you. Nothing is going to change how I feel for you."_

_"Please say it again, Christine" Erik asked her, he couldn't get enough of her saying that._

_"I love you Erik and I always will. YOU and you alone own my heart, my soul, everything belongs to you Erik."_

_He couldn't help it, he had to kiss her again._

Their first night in the woods as they laughed about how much fire wood he brought back. _"This should last us the night."_

_Christine giggled "And then some."_

_Erik took another look at the pile, "Yeah, I might have over done it." He laughed with her._

The scene then fast forwarded a bit...

_Erik took a seat on the ground and held his arms out to hold _

_Christine, she happily accepted._

_"Christine?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you regret the choice you made?" He asked her, needing to know the answer._

_Sitting up she looked into his eyes, "No I don't regret it, I'm very happy with the choice I made." She said while caressing his face. "Are you happy?"_

_"Yes I am happy, Christine. I'm more than happy. I love you my heart." Erik said honestly._

_"I love you too, my Angel."_

_"Forever?" He asked with a smile._

_"Forever" Christine confirmed._

What he saw next really made his heart pound within his chest..._Bending down upon one knee, holding both of her hands in his he asked. "Christine Daae...Will you marry me? And make me the happiest man alive."_

_Christine gasped and quickly replied "YES!" as she swings her arms around him._

_"Really?" He asked in disbelieve as he held her in his arms._

_"Yes! Oh Yes Erik! I want to marry you and be your wife. I want to be the mother to your children, I want to be your everything my love." Christine said excitedly._

_He picked her up and spun her around, "I wont let you down Christine, I promise." he said just before kissing her deeply. "I love you my wife."_

_"I love you my husband."_

The memories continued to play right out in front of him and when they finished and disappeared he had tears falling down his cheeks. Tears he didn't know that he had shed, his heart was completely shattered even more now as he saw all those memories re play out in front of him. Now instead of the memories in front of him there was now a man.

"So I hate you, do I?"

**Please review I love to hear from all of you :) And as I promised it will get better**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, please remember to review I love hearing from everyone. **

**Chapter eight:**

Erik looked at this man with such curiosity. He seemed very familiar to him but at the same time, Erik knew that he's never meant this man before. Whom could this person be? Also where was he?

The man had let out a low, deep, yet friendly chuckle. "You presume that I hate you, yet here you stand right before me. Without a clue, as to whom I am." Gently shaking his head in a fatherly like manner, taking a few steps and placed a hand upon Erik's shoulder.

Realization hit Erik then, as a surprised expression took over his face.

"Figured it out have you?"

Erik gave a small nod and answered, "God?" It was now God's turn to nod, "Yes child, I am him."

Erik shook his head in disbelieve, could this really be happening? His anger raged higher than it ever has before. Making his blood boil.

"If you're God, then that must mean that I'm in Heaven? Am I dead? Did I die from the heart-break you caused me?" Confusion along with a little curiosity swept over him, leaving him not sure of anything. Not knowing what to do or even what to think. Erik's body was basically having a war, within itself.

"No you are not dead, I have brought you here so that I may speak with you. Erik why on earth or any where else, would you think I hate you? I do not hate any of my children and that includes you."

As anger won the war, Erik let it all out. "Why? It is because of everything you've done to me. Everything you've allowed to be done to me! To top it all off you gave me a face no one could accept or love, people couldn't look at me with out disgust and fear in their eyes." A tear escaped his eye then, remembering the past.

"Not even my mother loved me, she feared and loathed me too. No one could see the man, behind my ugliness. As a child I was placed in a travailing circus, as a side-show attraction. Being whipped and laughed at, because of how I look.

Giry took pity on me and hid me away. Yes for that I will always be great-full, but even she was in fear of me...Then I found Christine, the love of my life. She was...is my heart, I lived only for her. If it wasn't for her I would have died a long time ago..." Taking a few deep breaths he continued.

"Yes at one time she feared me, but she found the man who was behind this monster and saw me for what and who I am. Christine truly loved me, she thought I was beautiful...She was and is my everything. I still love her with all of my heart...All you've done is take more and more away from me, even her." Erik couldn't say anymore for he fell onto his knees, looking at the blank white floor. "Why?" He asked in a low-toned voice, having no strength left.

" Erik look at the man you've become from all of those things. Strong, independent, determined, a genius. When you love you give your whole heart. A man who can see through all the lies and hatred of others. My son I didn't take Christine away to cause you more pain. I brought her here because she was in a great deal of pain, she had suffered enough. I allowed her to stay alive longer than anyone else whose ever ate those berries. Christine did a remarkable job of hiding how much pain she was in from you. You may have eaten those berries as well Erik, but it takes a lot more to hurt a man than a woman." God explained calmly and gently.

"I've also helped you out quite a bit. Giving you enough darkness that night so you could escape without being seen. Sending you that ray of light in the dark pond, when you were searching for your beloved. Dear boy how do you think that you just happened to take the path that lead you to the village?" A smile came across his face then and Erik looked up shocked.

'I was wrong...wrong, all along wrong. He did that to help me, not torture me. He was right everything that has happened in my life, has made me the man I am today. The man Christine loved. Oh Christine...' Erik thought silently to himself, before a small smile hit him. Thinking of his beloved wife gave him the strength he needed once again. Standing back up he looked God in the eyes again.

"I'm sorry..."

"No need, I understand and I forgive you. I also forgive you for all the wrong you've done to me." He reassured Erik with a smile.

"Thank you sir..."

Erik was cut off when a pair of arms came around his waist, his heart began to pound loud within his chest. "Hello Angel" Erik heard Christine's voice say from behind him.

"Christine..." Turning around he saw her and quickly gathered her into his arms. "Oh, Christine"

"I've missed you so much Erik, I love you" Christine said just before pressing her lips to his, kissing him.

"I love you too Christine." He said as the pulled apart.

She reached up and began to caress the bad side of his face, "I'm so happy to see you my love, but please tell me that you didn't?"

A look of confusion grew over Erik's face, not understanding what she was meaning.

"No child, he didn't take his own life" God told her and she gave a sigh of relieve.

"Good, because you still have a full life yet to live. While I do not." Christine explained to Erik as gently as she could. It killed her all over again having to say those words, she would give anything to be able to be with him again. Rather it be like this or in life.

"Christine you know that without you, I have no life. You are my life, the only reason for my life."

"I know my love, I know..." Christine was at a loss for words, not knowing what else to say. She just stood there silently gazing up at her beloved lovingly, leaning up they shared another kiss.

"Christine, Erik come here, I would like to speak with both of you."

They both did as they were asked and stood in front of God, hand in hand.

"Now Christine, I'm going to offer you something that I've never once allowed before. I'm giving you a choice, you too Erik so listen carefully."

Both nodded their heads in response.

"Christine would you like to return with Erik back to the living world, and be with him until we meet again? Or Erik would you like to stay up here with your beloved? Either way I'm giving you the chance to be together again."

Christine and Erik looked at each other happily, she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. "Erik I want to return with you there, I want to live a full life with you." Christine stated as she pulled back and Erik gave a nod, "I would be happy with whatever you choose, as long as we are together. I could care less what way it is."

"The choice is made then, I presume?"

Both of them looked back at him, and said "Yes it is" together in unison. "I wish to return with Erik, I want to have more of a life with him."

God gave a nod, "Very well then Christine it shall be done momentarily but first...Erik there is one thing more thing and this one is for you alone...come here child."

Erik kissed Christine's hand, letting go he walked over. "Yes"

"Listen my son, I will correct your face if you so choose. This is my gift to you."

Erik was stunned, he wanted to say yes oh how he wanted that. Not really for himself but for Christine, so they can fit in like any other couple. Walk in the streets without people staring at them, no longer would they have to worry. Turning around he stared at Christine, the look upon her face was the same one from within that hollowed out tree...

"Christine, my Angel..." Erik couldn't finish his sentence, the words just wouldn't come. \

She walked over to him with a small smile. "Erik I love you, I always will, no matter what you look like. My love, if this is what you truly want then go for it. Just...kiss me one last time as you are now, please?"

Bending down he kissed her, just as she had asked him to do. This kiss was the most passionate one of all their previous kisses. A thought hit him when they broke apart, a thought that might change his mind...

'I don't want this to change...if I changed, would this change too? No I'm sure Christine wouldn't allow that and neither would I. But still...'

"Christine, what do you want? I know it's my choice. I know that nothing will change between us if I chose to change, neither of us would allow it. I just need to know, I will go with whatever you choose."

"Erik..."

"Christine, you mean so much to me please I want you to choose for me. I love you, I want nothing more than your happiness."

"I...I don't want you to change Erik, I want you to stay as you are...but I'll be happy as long as you're happy..." She told him truthfully, reaching up once again to cup his face lovingly. "I love you my husband as I've said before that will never change."

Erik smiled at her, giving a nod he took her hand within his and turned around. "Thank you but I'll stay as I am."

"Are you sure?"

Squeezing Christine's hand he happily answered, "Yes I'm sure."

"Very well then" He answered, turning his gaze over to Christine he took her other hand with in his and shook it. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes more than ready, thank you so much, for everything"

Both of their visions began to blur and before they knew it, everything went blank.

**The End...no just kidding :) That was the end of this chapter, tell me what did you think? Please leave a review I would love to know.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone I just wanted to thank everyone for all the amazing review, I am so happy that you all like my story. Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter Nine:**

Erik opened his eyes slowly, afraid of what his eyes might find. When lifted himself up, he saw his Christine. Still wrapped up in his arms. Looking so very beautiful but yet still very motionless.

Worry and fear, started to grow within him once more. Thinking that it had all been nothing but a dream. Could even dreams be that cruel?

"Christine?" Erik called out softly to his beloved.

No reply

"Christine...wake up...my love" Erik said a little louder, moving a piece of hair away from her face. A a lump started to grow in his throat then.

Slowly she opened her beautiful eyes to him,"Angel?" Christine said smiling happily at him. A sigh of relieve came from him hearing his beloveds voice once more.

"Am I dreaming, Christine? Or have you really come back to me?" Erik asked to be sure, he knew the answer but a part of him needed to hear it.

"I've come back" and to prove it she leaned up, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him sweetly. "I love you Erik."

Erik smiled, the one smile he saved only for her. They held onto each other in silence, a warm welcoming silence. Both feeling whole once more, now that they had each other back. There really wasn't a life without the other, one couldn't survive without the other. That they knew all along, this experience just only proved the theory further.

"Come lay down with me?" Christine asked wanting to be even closer to her husband. Which he gladly accepted. He laid down beside her and she snuggled up against his chest.

She gave a soft sigh "I'm sorry Erik."

"Sorry?" He asked in confusion, "What for, Christine?"

Christine smiled, "I'm sorry that it took me a little extra time coming back. I know I had you worried, I could hear it in your voice. I promise tho the reason is worth the wait, I was held back a moment longer because he wanted me to give you a message."

He gave a small nod admitting she was correct, and another nod for her to continue.

"I was told to tell you that you no longer need to urn for Heaven, for there is already a spot waiting for you and I there."

Erik gave a sigh of happiness and said ,"Thank you Christine", while brushing her hair with his fingers. "For coming back to me."

She gave him one tight squeeze before looking up into his eyes, "Oh Erik." Gently shaking her head and giving a warm smile. "You shouldn't thank me for that. I wanted to return from the moment it first happened. I didn't want to die and leave. Even up in Heaven, I was heart-broken and wanted so badly just to be in your arms again."

"I wanted the same, even though you were gone and I was holding your lifeless body against me. When you died, so did I."

"And now we are together once more"

"Together" He repeated in agreement

The next morning came sooner than expected, together they watched as the dawn bloomed into the newborn day.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Christine said still looking out the window. Leaning back into her husbands chest as his arms wrapped around her tiny frame.

"Yes" He breathed "So simple but yet so beautiful. I cannot help but wonder if it's simplicity, is indeed what makes it such a site to look upon."

Christine shrugged her shoulders, "That is indeed a hard one to answer love, although I suppose the reason is probably different for everyone."

"That does make a lot of sense, dearest I would say your probably right" He agreed, what she had said does make sense.

Turning around in her husbands embrace, Christine asked "So what happens now?"

Thinking it over for a moment he responded "Honestly?"

"Yes" She giggled happily against him.

"I have **no** idea." This sent them both to tears from laughing so hard.

"I suppose we will probably have to do, exactly what we have been. Play it out and see what falls out before us."

"I like that idea, the adventure continues on once more."

Raising an eye brow at her, "Adventure?"

"With an adventure you never completely know whats going to come next. In a way I believe it to be quite exciting, to figure such a thing out. Adventures are always so full of mysteries." She explained while letting out a sigh.

"But you know all about mysteries" Christine said teasing him.

Erik chuckled, a low deep chuckle. "My dear, I do believe that I am the one whom invented the word." Playfulness in his eyes as he brought up one of his hands, placing it onto his chest.

"I do believe you to be correct, you are quite mysterious." Christine stated the fact with a playful grin on her face.

Suddenly her face faded from one of playful to one of in deep concentration. As a depressing thought out of no where, came into her head.

Erik's face contained nothing but concern. He couldn't understand what could have possibly happened for her to fall into her thoughts as she just did.

Yes Christine had always been known to fall into her thoughts, but never this quickly and especially never without reason.

"Christine, what's the matter?"

"Erik..." Her eyes starting to glaze over, meaning the start of tears. Quickly he gently pulled her to him, placing her head on his chest.

"Christine, tell me what suddenly has you so depressed? Please, you know I hate to see you cry..."

"It's just a thought that came into my mind, a thought that I fear might be true. I died Erik...Does that mean our marriage is no longer?" She confessed, clearly heart-broken.

Moving her head she looked up at him once more, as he was lightly shaking his head at her and a small smile on his lips.

"Is that all, dearest? Our marriage is safe, yes you did technically die. Which normally means that, it is no more. BUT, My sweet Christine you are once more alive and with me. We have nothing to fear."

**There it was, please review and let me know what you thought :) I love to hear from all of my readers. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Epilogue**

Just as Erik and Christine had watched the sun rise, on that seemingly perfect morning. The newly married couple continued to do so, nearly every morning, for many, many years.

No one seemed to remember what had went on that night. It was almost like Christine's death was erased from their memories entirely.

They had requested to stay in the church just long enough to earn enough money to buy a home. Their requested was granted at the same they were handed their marriage license.

Erik had received a job that involved crafting and building, which made him feel right at home. Doing what he always loved. Composing became something he would do on his spare time, his music was only for himself and Christine.

Christine decided to work as well, no matter how much Erik complained about it. He couldn't change her mind. She promised him that it wouldn't be hard work, which made him feel better about it, but not entirely.

She worked as a teacher of sorts, taking care of children, watching over them and reading them stories. Until their parents picked them up.

After about six months they had enough money to buy their home. They decided to stay with this town, mainly because they had accepted them. No one had ever found out that he was the famous Phantom of the Opera, even with his mask. They were both grateful for this, it meant that they were safe and wouldn't have to run again.

Although it didn't take long for people to figure out that Christine Leroux was indeed the famous Opera singer Christine Daae. Once the people had put the pieces of the puzzle together, there wasn't a single person in that town that didn't ask her to sing. But Christine had made it that she only sang for her husband.

They often sang together, music never left their lives.

Erik built them a house in the woods, for his Christine. Remembering how happy she was there and how much she loved it. If she was happy than so was he. Erik liked the woods for his own personal reasons as well; it was always peaceful and quite. Minus the birds and the rest of the animals.

Erik and Christine ended up having three beautiful children, in their little home Erik build for them. Two daughters and one son; Gustave, Melody, and Lauren. All were perfect, and beautiful. Christine quit her job to become a full-time mother and wife. It then became that Christine would only sing for her husband and children. When the children grew older and even as adults the happy family would sing together.

Erik had previously vowed to his beloved that one day things would be better for them, and he made it happen. Neither Christine nor Erik could have been happier, especially Erik. He never dreamed this could ever happen to him, this wonderful and glorious life he possessed.

Erik died forty years later at eighty-five, from natural causes. He died the happiest man the world. Christine passed away one week later from heart-break, at fifty-seven.

The couple was buried together, side by side. Absolutely nothing could part them now.

Their story and legacy is now only carried on by their children, who tell it to their children.

That my friends is the end to our story. A story of a truly unbelievable love, between a man and a woman. Who were so different, in many ways, but so very much in love.

**The End**


End file.
